Sunset
by Ginger
Summary: Crew goes uc to take down a drug dealer but past issues prove to change the direction of the case please rr any criticism and well any review is greatly appreciated! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Title - _The Sunset Room_  
Author - Ashley aka Ginger  
Rating - R I guess just too be safe ya know!  
Disclaimer - I don't own any of the UC characters but I do own the others (which makes me a whole zero dollars! whoohooo!)  
  
Ok this fic was up before but i completely remodified it! So I hope that you all enjoy it! And PLEASE r+r! Thanks!  
  
*******************************  
  
**June 19th, 2001 - 1:26 AM - Apartment of Annabelle Jackson + Regina Faye - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
"I'm not doing it anymore!" a young girl with dark brown hair and oval shaped dark brown eyes screamed to an unknown person.  
  
"That's your biggest mistake Miss Faye"  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
**June 19th, 2001 - 11:56 AM - Apartment of Annabelle Jackson + Regina Faye - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
"Regina!" a young woman with blonde hair bellowed as she kicked the door shut with her foot. "Sorry I got in so late, Jonathan can go fucking all night long! I'm so glad I had last night off."  
  
The girl immediately went to the refrigerator and started swigging out of a diet coke bottle. She walked down the hall, kicking off her shoes as she went.   
  
"Regina! Don't tell me your still sleeping?"  
  
Slowly the female walked down the hall, sensing something wasn't right. Her friend was a light sleeper and would have woken up with all the noise that she was presently making. Quietly and quickly, the girl shoved open the door to Regina's room to find the bed made.   
  
"That's weird," she commented. "Reggie never makes her bed."  
  
Turning around without closing the door, something told the girl to check the bathroom. She walked towards the lavatory and slowly pushed the door open, which opened with a creak. The young woman held onto the door frame to keep from collapsing when her knees gave out when she viewed the sight in front of her.  
  
Blood covered the tile floor and Regina was strewn across the floor, her brown hair hanging over one side of her face, blood still flowing from both wrists and her dark eyes opened with all life extinguished.   
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
**December 19th, 2001 - 5:23 AM - Granger, Ave - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
The morning sun was just beginning to rise in the North End of Boston, Massachusetts. The putrid smell of fish could be caught from within a mile of Fannuel Hall, much to the dismay of those around. It was the middle of winter, yet the sun rose extremely early this particular morning. The air was warm despite the season and all that were up knew it was going to be another unusually warm day. Much to the dislike of school children praying for snow days, this day promised to be another extremely unlike New England winter day like they had been having.  
  
A young woman could be seen walking towards the Downtown Crossing train station. Her blonde hair flowed passed her shoulders, floating in the wind. Large, oval sunglasses covered her deep blue eyes. She wore a knee-length black skirt with a slit in the middle with a light pink tank top and black knee high leather boots. A long black leather coat covered her and she wore matching gloves. The woman walked quickly along the practically deserted Boston streets. She refused to look anywhere, but straight ahead, and ignored anyone who acknowledged her.   
  
She glanced at her silver wrist watch. Five twenty three she thought to herself. Not bad. I can't believe I'm up this early. She reached the T station five minutes later. She headed down the steps towards the Inbound side of the Green Line. Her shoes clicking against the ground was the only sound that could be heard throughout the station.  
  
Three people were waiting for the train when she reached the landing area. Two homeless men at opposite ends of the stairs. Sleeping soundly. And Another man, in his late twenties. He did not so much as glance when the woman walked over and stood a few feet away. Both just stared forward, hoping for the subway train to finally arrive  
  
When the green striped train did finally arrive both well-dressed people stepped onto it simultaneously. Only one other person occupied that section of the train. The person was another homeless man who was asleep on a section of the bench closest to the door. Suddenly, the woman grabbed the sleeping man with her right hand by his collar and hurled him to his feet. She stuffed ten dollars in his shirt with her other hand and roughly shoved him out the door before he had any idea what was happening. Then the doors closed and the train resumed motion.   
  
"Nice work, Annabelle," the man said emotionlessly.  
  
"Why do I have to be here so early Mr. Price?" she asked, ignoring his compliment.  
  
"No time for you questions Miss Jackson," Mr. Price explained. "We must meet in secret so we only have until the next stop. Unless you plan on kicking the next persons ass who comes on the train."  
  
"A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do," Annabelle replied, and faked dusting off her hands.  
  
"I like your work Miss Jackson. Many clients have requested you for personal events. Events that go beyond your duties at the office. Would you be willing to make some extra money and do those for me?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice on one of them," Annabelle's boss replied, unwilling to show his anger.  
  
"And what is that? Some sleazy friend of yours perhaps?"  
  
"Not yet. Your next job, maybe. We have a new girl coming in this week. I want you to check her out. See if she's the real deal. Your going to be training her. Don't screw her up."  
  
"No," she said, cold evident in her voice.  
  
"It's been six months," the man said, no compassion in his voice.  
  
"Six months, today," Miss Jackson said, and turned away to keep the tears from welling up in her eyes.  
  
"You have to move on child," Mr. Price said harshly. "But in this matter, you have no choice."  
  
Knowing that she was defeated, Annabelle gave in. "Fine then, is that it?" Annabelle asked as they neared the next stop.   
  
"That's it. You can have a week off. Buy yourself some new stuff. The guys like the new joints. Come at nine instead on Wednesday. Three days after Christmas. That way you can meet your new trainee."  
  
They were already at the next stop and the doors were open, though no one had stepped onto their section.  
  
"That it?" she asked, dropping her sunglasses down to the tilt of her freshly powdered nose.  
  
He nodded and Annabelle Powers stepped out the door right as it closed, leaving her powerful boss alone and pissed off.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
**December 19, 2001 - 4:56 PM - UC Headquarters - Chicago, Illinois**  
  
At a later time, on the same Monday, a group of the government's top agents were assembled together in a warehouse in Chicago. All listening intently to the well-dressed woman pacing in front of them.  
  
"Parker Price is well known in Boston's high society. His daddy was a senator and he's acquired lots of money through it. He gives freely to charities but he's been arrested numerous times," Monica explained as she paced back and forth. The only noise, besides her voice was the clicking of her high heeled shoes. "His father has been able to get him out of everything though. One of our informants has advised us that he runs "The Sunset Room". Not your normal strip club. The women give their clients lap dances. The women are also sold out for prostitution. Though not all of them."  
  
"It is believed to be the center of the largest drug ring in Massachusetts," a darkly dressed Donovan continued. "The Powers that be would like us to go in and finish it off. So we're going in"  
  
"Why us?" Jake asked, annoyed. He didn't want to go to Boston. The agent didn't understand why this particular case was so important. "Why can't the feds in Boston take care of it?"  
  
"Because they've tried. They want the best. So your going," Frank explained. "Don't try and argue with me Agent Shaw. You won't win. Continue Monica."  
  
"Alex. You're going to be going in as Alexia Dandridge. One of the girls. We've already set up for you to meet with Annabelle Jackson. She's the girl that has the most connections in the whole program. Your other job will be to try and get close to Mr. Price," Monica explained and handed a pissed off looking Alex a file "It's all in the file here."   
  
"There's no way I'm being a prostitute," Alex exclaimed placing down the folder with a perfectly manicured hand. Agent Cross had placed it down on the table without even looking at it.  
  
"You don't have to have sex with anyone, Alex," Donovan explained. "All you have to do is the dance part. And maybe get rented out for a function or two. But don't worry you won't have to have to be a prostitute."  
  
"Moving on," Monica said, walking over to Jake. "Your going to be Jake Sanders. A cousin of Price's who luckily he hasn't seen since he was 10. But they have kept in touch through letters. Which copies of are also in your file. You suggested Alexia and asked if they could give her a shot. Then you'll be trying to get information through Jackson. Alex, through Annabelle Price, the head girl. Everything else like I said is in the file."  
  
"Why? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Jake asked.  
  
"Well, Annabelle's friend, a fellow 'dancer' Regina Faye was murdered so she's not trusting any of the other current girls. So there is no way she'll trust a new girl," Monica hypothesized. "They were roommates. Annabelle found her in the bathroom with her wrists slit. Initially labeled a suicide but Boston detectives later labeled it a homicide. Killer wasn't found. "  
  
"Ok team. We leave for Boston tomorrow morning. I want you to be noticed in the city for a few days. We'll come home Saturday for Christmas Eve. Then you will return Tuesday afternoon. Then you'll meet them at the Sunset Room on Wednesday night. Understood?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
**December 19, 2001 - 9:32 PM - Apartment of Alex Cross - Chicago, Illinois**  
  
Federal Agent Alex Cross sat looking over her file in the privacy of her own living room that night. She wondered what it would be like to dance, and apparently strip in front of all those men ogling at her. She didn't exactly like the idea of it. Normally if a guy ever tried to treat her like a piece of meat she could have kicked his ass easily. Yet through this she somehow knew she would have to play the airhead bimbo. And she was willing to bet all the other girls she would meet would fit that bill  
  
"Annabelle Jackson," she read out loud. "Born just north of Boston. Catholic education. Dropped out of Boston University April, 2001. Employed at the Sunset Room since May 1, 2001. Lives alone. No relations in Massachusetts. Parents live in Europe."  
  
Alex figured that this Parker Price guy wouldn't be too hard to seduce either. After all, he made lonely men sexually happy for a living. Which, she was sure Monica would tell her, meant that he wasn't very sexually happy himself. So that's where she'd step in. Someone new and fresh to blow his mind. This was going to be an easy job Alex thought.  
  
She walked to her bedroom and started packing. Grabbing all the slutty clothes she could find. Though she didn't have as much as she thought she would.   
  
"Well I have an apartment set up there so it's going to have to look like I have enough clothes to live there. Guess who's going to have to go shopping?" Alex asked herself. "Well I'll check out Newbury Street once I get there. I heard that's a pretty nice place to shop."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well hopefully you can notice the changes, if not you will definitely in the next chapter which I will put up as soon as I get some reviews! So let me know what you think good or bad? Any reviews and criticism is welcome and greatly appreciated. Thanks!  
  
Special thanks to my reviewers from the original time I posted this Deana, Dani J, Tricia and Gabrielle Mimm for the reviews!  
  
-Ginger- 


	2. Chapter 2

****

December 27, 2001 - 8:58 PM - Garrison St. - Boston, Massachusetts  
  
Jake Shaw and Alex Cross we're walking off the Red Line towards "The Sunset Room" already in their new identities.   
  
Alex, as Alexia Dandridge, was dressed in a tight red leather skirt. She wore a fitted black tank top with black strappy high heeled shoes. A black coat kept her warm in the chilly New England air. She oozed confidence from her dark sunglasses to her walk. Jake, as Mr. Sanders was dressed in black leather pants that he had refused to wear but gave in when he saw the look on Donovan's face that told him he had no choice. Mr. Sanders pulled at the form fitting gray sweater Monica had made him wear.  
  
"The Sunset Room" was not far from the T stop and when they entered at 9 that night music was already blaring.  
  
_"I wanna be bad with you baby, I wanna be bad with you baby. _

Do you understand what I need from you? 

Just let me be the girl to show you 

That everything that I can be is everything that you can be" 

"I'm looking for Mr. Price. He's expecting us," Jake said confidently as he sauntered up to the guy near the entrance.   
  
"Your names?"  
  
"Jake Sanders and Alexia Dandridge," Alex replied, as she leaned over and placed her hand on the man's forearm.  
  
"Right this way," he replied and lead them to a back room.   
  
"Just say the time and place cause you make me want to misbehave," echoed over the walls before they entered the room.  
  
"Jake!" Price exclaimed. "It's been a while. Too long."  
  
"I know, bro, what's it been 15 years?" Jake asked playing his part perfectly, and Price bought every part of it.  
  
"So this must be Miss Alexia. Nice very nice. I think she'll fit in nicely here. Have you gotten a chance to check out the others?"  
  
"Not yet. But I plan on doing that real soon," Jake replied, grinning and rubbing his hands together.  
  
Alex could barely keep herself from rolling her eyes as she watched the two converse.   
  
"So," she piped in. "When do I start?"  
  
"How's tonight sound?" he asked, looking Alex up and down for about the tenth time in five minutes.  
  
"Sounds great," Alex replied even though she was extremely nervous.  
  
"Well let's see," Parker started as he opened a large binder and flipped through the pages. "You'll be with Annabelle. She's on stage right now. But actually we can watch if you want."  
  
Jake and Alexia followed his 'cousin' through a series of hallways and finally into a rather small room. A stage was on one side and there were about eight chairs lined up across the front. Five were filled and the three filled in the remaining seats.  
  
"I bet you didn't think that we had rooms like this here. Some of the customers don't like as many people here. Did you think we had rooms like this?" Parker asked and Alex and Jake shook their heads.  
  
The girl entered the stage was pretty, thought not gorgeous, Jake thought. She wore a catholic school girl uniform and the song came across the room as she began dancing.   
  
_"Hey, is this thing on? Saw him dancing over there by the record machine,"_  
  
The music blasted over the room and she slowly began to unbutton the buttons on her white collared shirt to reveal a black bra.   
  
_"Knew he must of been about 17"_  
  
She slowly opened the shirt and let it slide slowly off of her shoulders.  
  
_"The beat was going strong. Playing my favorite song"_  
  
Annabelle strutted up to her customer and ran her fingers through her straight blonde hair.   
  
_"I could tell it wouldn't be long before he was with me. Yeah Baby."_  
  
Soon the skirt was off as well and closely followed by the bra.  
  
_"I could tell it wouldn't be long before he was with me. Yeah Baby."_  
  
She then slid her hand over her stomach and up her breasts, further arousing her customers.  
  
_"I love rock n roll so put another dime in the juice box baby."_  
  
Carefully, she took the man's hands and rubbed them over her breasts, much to his delight.  
  
_"I love rock n roll so come and take the time to dance with me"_  
  
The music kept playing and Annabelle Jackson continued dancing and stripping, though remaining in her black underwear. She moved her hips and rolled her body in ways Alex had no idea we're possible. The girl was obviously a master of seduction, playing on the men's every hidden desire. She could tell Jake enjoyed watching but she knew he would not let that get in the way of his professionalism.  
  
The song ended and Miss Jackson slowly slipped back into her clothes, and slunk down towards her boss.  
  
"Annabelle Jackson. I want you to meet Alexis Dandridge and Jake Sanders," Price introduced and the three shook hands.  
  
Annabelle and Jake caught eyes and for a second Jake thought she wasn't the kind of girl for this type of place. Now that he could see her closer he knew that he had met her before, but couldn't place where. He would have to let Frank know about that later. It could be a problem if she was as in this organization as they had previously thought.  
  
Annabelle Jackson was not what Alex had expected her to be. She was no blonde ditz or airhead as she anticipated the young girl would be. She was also younger than she thought. She expected Annabelle to be like some silly school girl swooning over Parker and Jake. But she wasn't. She hadn't even said anything since she entered. The look on her face was hard, unimpressed, and unforgiving. But her eyes were kind and gentle. As if her life was a large mixed up emotion.  
  
Jake's expectations of Miss Jackson we're not met either. He had been to more than one strip joints in his time and the lap dancing she had done was nothing like what he had seen before. But he couldn't deny the fact that she knew how to please. She was young though. He would have to check into her age. She barely looked legal.  
  
"Annabelle?" Parker, stated more than asked. "Would you mind showing Alexia around while I talk to my cousin?"  
  
"Not at all," Annabelle faked kindness. " Follow me."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
**December 30, 2001 - 10:00 PM - Ritz Carlton Hotel Room 2389 - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Frank, Monica and Cody watched the screens laid out in front of them intently. Cody's new technology had allowed them to view cameras installed in buttons, earrings, pins and many other things. Monica glanced from her boss to her colleague. While her supervisor maintained his normal unemotional expression, Cody did not even bother to try and hide his enjoyment at watching the girl strip.   
  
"Why does Jake get all the good jobs?" He whined, not realizing he had said it out loud.  
  
"Because hunny your not old enough to get into a strip club," Monica chided.   
  
+++++++++++  
  
**December 27, 2001 - 10:07 PM - The Sunset Room - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Annabelle and Alexia walked out the door, Alex not too happy about being with the grouchy gal. As if reading her thoughts Annabelle spoke once they got outside.  
  
"Sorry but that bastard gets on my nerves. He needs to know I'm not his bitch to do whatever he wants to. So I don't roll over and play dead for him like most of the sluts in this joint."  
  
"Wouldn't just working here make you a slut too?" Alex asked, knowing that it would get the younger woman going.  
  
"I don't have sex for money. So I'm not a slut. I dance. I strip. Whatever. I just do what most girls do for free," Annabelle explained. "I don't know why you're here. But I'm just about the only girl who doesn't sell my body out. You do what you want but I refuse to be sociable with any of them."  
  
"How do you know they don't do it because they need the money?" Alexia asked, trying to further get under her skin.  
  
"Because I make more money than they do and I keep my clothes on. Well most of them at least," she laughed.  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better about showing me around. I don't sell my body either."  
  
"That's good. Then I'll consider being your friend," Annabelle stated.  
  
"Lucky me," Alex said sarcastically. "You don't appear to have any friends anyway so why am I given the honor?"  
  
"I keep my friends close, but I keep my enemies closer. You choose which one your going to be to me," Annabelle cooed. "But girls are bitches I don't trust most of them. Just letting you know."  
  
"Yeah most women are bitches. You included. And I'm not taking any of your shit so quit it with the attitude little girl. Just letting you know," Alex said pressing a manicured finger against Annabelle's shirt. God she was good at playing her part, Alex thought proudly to herself.  
  
"You'll take my shit legs or I'll kick your pretty little ass back to where ever the hell you came from. You don't like my shit then leave because I'm not taking yours," as she said it she pushed Alex's finger off her chest. "If I was giving you attitude then you'd know it. So unless you have any idea about anything that I am. Don't bother trying to figure me out."  
  
With that she turned and stormed away, not allowing Alex to say anything back to her. Definitely not a ditzy blonde, Alex thought while trying to find her way back to the room Jake and Parker were in.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
**December 30, 2001 - 12:29 PM - Ritz Carlton Hotel Room 2389 - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
  
"Who does she think she is?" Monica asked from a nearby van with Cody and Donovan.  
  
"I used to go to school with a girl like that. She just flipped out when you said anything to her. It was quite annoying," Cody confided.  
  
"Yeah and I'm sure you didn't make any comments to lead her to do things like that," Monica joked.  
  
"Me? I'm offended Monica," Cody laughed.  
  
"Would you two stop fooling around for five minutes so I can listen to this conversation?" Donovan asked annoyed.  
  
Donovan did not like Price at all. Frank didn't like keeping information from his team but he felt that right now it was important. If Jake or Alex knew then they wouldn't be going after what they were supposed to be going after. He also wanted Monica and Cody to try and figure it out themselves. Of course if he thought that keeping this information would be in anyway detrimental to anyone on his team he would give them the information in a heartbeat. For now though, he was glad they didn't know.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Alex knocked on the door not sure of what to do.   
  
"Who is it?" Parker asked annoyance in his voice.  
  
"It's Alexia," Alex said flatly.  
  
The door swung open and Jake pulled her in by the arm.  
  
"Where'd your tour guide go?" he asked annoyed.  
  
"She got mad and stormed off," Alex admitted and shrugged her shoulders.   
  
"Well did she show you around a little?" Parker asked and both agents knew Annabelle was in for it.   
  
"Yeah," Alex lied.  
  
"Ok, then I guess you can just come in tomorrow. Ok? Jake you do what we discussed ok"?"  
  
Jake nodded and they walked out of the room and Parker headed back towards his large office.  
  
"Why don't you walk around a bit check things out and I'll try and find her. Where'd she go?" Jake asked and Alex pointed the opposite end of the hallway where Parker's office is.  
  
Alex glanced around. Not many people we're left in the club. They had been there longer than they had thought. A few girls we're dancing on the main stage with their tops off. She got glances from the body guards, checking out the new meat she assumed. She ended back near Parker's office and decided to give it a whirl. She knocked and hoped he was alone.   
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"It's Alexia. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah sure," he replied and walked over to open the door for her. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Oh No problem. I was just curious. About you," Alex said as she leaned, seductively over his desk.  
  
"And what would you like to know, Miss Dandridge," he asked as he obviously checked out her cleavage.  
  
"I want to know what made you such a selfless man Mr. Parker," Alex said in a low voice.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You spend your life fulfilling the needs of other men," Alex said as she walked over to Price's side of the desk. She sat on the desk and placed a hand on his thigh. "I want to know who pleases you."  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well heres chapter numero dos! Thanks for the reviews -  
  
Deana - Dont worry there will be some Donovan action for you and others who enjoy it as well! And just because of your review I added a little more Donovan in this chapter that wasn't there before too!  
  
gypsybaby - I'm glad you find it intrigiung I hope I still got you intrigued! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lionpaws - Sorry for the tease Sandra! But I wanted to fiddle a little more with the other parts before I posted more! But heres more! Ad there will be more soon too dont worry!  
  
  
  
Well hope you all enjoy this chapter and PLEASE r + r! Thanks!  
  
-Ginger- 


	3. Chapter 3

Jake watched her sleep. She looked so much more peaceful than when she was awake. The fire behind her eyes concealed by her pale eyelids. Her blonde hair framed her oval face as she snoozed. Annabelle had presented herself as hard and cold, but the events from earlier made Jake realize that she wasn't as cold hearted as she wanted people to believe. He felt sorry for her. She was just a little girl. She didn't know what she had gotten herself into.  
  
He didn't know why she had agreed to let him walk with her but she had. And somehow they ended up back at his place. She had talked to him. He was surprised. He thought he would have to find another way to find out about his "cousin". Of course she didn't tell him much but for the first time, she had told him plenty.  
  
_*Earlier that night*_  
  
"So why exactly did you want to go for a walk with me? It's freezing outside," Annabelle admitted. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a long sweater coat but it was still remarkably cold outside.  
  
"I figured a little cold air would cool you down a bit," Jake said smiling. It is going to be so easy to get her to fall for him, he thought.  
  
"Well your little girlfriend was getting on my nerves."  
  
"Your calling someone a lot older than you little. Do you realize that? How old are you anyways? Sixteen?"  
  
"Sixteen? I'm Nineteen years old. Why do people always think I'm so young?" Annabelle asked, pissed off.  
  
Smooth Jake, get her angry then she won't tell you anything. "I'm sorry. It's just your eyes I think. They make you look like a little girl."  
  
"What about my eyes make me look like a little girl exactly?"  
  
"Innocent. Waiting to see the world."  
  
"Well I've seen it. And its not all it's cracked up to be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Why do you think I do this Mr. Sanders? Because it makes me feel good about myself? I don't think so. This is one fucked up world and I'm just trying to do my part to help it out."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"You live up there?" she asked, tilting her head to his apartment building and changing the subject. He nodded. "Let's go up."  
  
They walked up to Jake's apartment in silence. Once they were inside Jake turned and shut the door. He bolted the two locks. He knew it wasn't a good idea considering that he didn't know much about this girl but he figured if he didn't she would be suspicious. She walked over to the near by coach, took off her sweater coat and sat down.  
  
"Want a drink?" he asked, while he started pouring. She just nodded and he handed her a glass of white wine. She finished it in one sip and poured herself some more.  
  
"What I meant before is I know what kind of guy Parker is. And I know we both don't want the same thing."  
  
At that moment the phone rang and Jake headed to his bedroom to answer the call. It was Alex.  
  
"So you get far?" she asked, her voice was harsh and he could tell she didn't get much of anything.  
  
"Working on it," he replied hoping that Annabelle wasn't eavesdropping. "What about you?"  
  
"Dinner. Tomorrow before work," Alex said as she sat in her own apartment filing her nails. She was not amused. When she had placed her hand on his thigh he stiffened up and just asked her out to dinner to 'get to know her better' she was hoping for faster results but that would do for now.  
  
"Ok. Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll call you tomorrow ok Alexia," Jake said trying to keep his cover with Annabelle in the next room.  
  
"Yeah whatever," Alex added then hung up, she had to think of her plan for their dinner date.  
  
Jake slowly placed down the receiver and rubbed his eyes, he hadn't realized just how tired he was. He walked back into his living room only to find Annabelle asleep on the couch. He slipped off her shoes and picked her up in his strong arms. To his surprise she did not stir and he brought her into his bed not wanting to wake her and laid her down in the bed. He didn't know why he didn't want to wake her up but he figured he would gain her trust if she woke up in the morning there. He gently placed her in the bed and walked back into the living room to watch some television.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
**December 28, 2001 - 4:58 AM - Apartment of Jake Sanders - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Annabelle awoke after hearing shouting. She sat upright in the bed. The bed that wasn't hers. Where am I? she thought as she looked around. Then she remembered the night before. Her walk home with Jake. Had they slept together? She couldn't remember. The last thing she remembered was Mr. Sanders pouring her a drink and then they sat down on the couch to watch some television. Oh God she prayed and hoped she hadn't slept with him.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the shouting again. It sounded close. But where? She glanced around the practically bare room again to discover she was alone in bed. And it looked as if no one had slept in it but her, thank God she thought. But now where is he? She got out of bed and realized she had on the same clothes from last night. She heard the yelling again and walked out into the main room where the television was still on. She saw Jake laying on the couch tossing and turning as in a dream. It must have been him yelling she thought.  
  
Annabelle silently walked over to Jake and placed her hands on his blanket covered shoulders. She shook him hoping to wake him up and after a few moments he did. He sat up quickly and the blanket fell down, much to Annabelle's delight. He had slept with his shirt off and his well defined chest almost made her happy she had ended up spending the night.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, kneeling down and placing a hand on his covered leg.  
  
"Uh, yeah I was just dreaming."  
  
"Looked more like a nightmare to me," Miss Jackson confessed. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not with you," he replied plainly and realized he spoke a little harsher than he had intended when he finally noticed the hurt or offended look in her still half asleep blue eyes.  
  
Obviously mad, Annabelle grabbed her sweater off a nearby chair and began walking hastily towards the door. She grabbed her shoes and quickly put them on. Then, she undid the two locks and opened the door. She stopped for a minute then turned around to face him.  
  
"I know a hell of a lot more than you think I do. You don't fool me Jake. Not about not wanting to talk. Not about anything."  
  
With that she slammed the door leaving Jake stunned.  
  
"Dammit," he shouted and slammed his fist down on the couch. He had ruined getting her for the case because of his stupid pride.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
**December 28, 2001 - 5:03 AM - Outside the Apartment of Jake Sanders - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Why did she feel she always had to know everything? Annabelle leaned against the wall outside Jake's apartment and gently hit her head against the beige wall. There was something about Jake that she knew was different. He was strong but somehow she just wanted to protect him. She knew he didn't really like her the way she had wished. He thought she was a prostitute and he just wanted some action.   
  
Sanders didn't talk to her and ask her for that walk because he wanted to be with her. He asked Annabelle to get information and she knew that. She knew that she was being used but just couldn't help it. He wasn't there for romance he was there to hopefully get lucky. How could she convince him to look at her the way she wanted him to look at her.  
  
++++++++++  
  
**December 28, 2001 - 2:03 PM - Park Ave - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Alex was bored. Extremely bored. She walked down a street in Boston and noticed how many people were out and about. She needed something to do. Anything to do. So she did what she would normally do. Went to the gym. The only problem was where to find one.   
  
So Alex did the logical thing. She walked around aimlessly searching for one. She had three hours before she had to meet Mr. Price. So the federal agent figures she could at least get in hour in at the gym. After about 25 minutes of wandering around and asked people she finally found one. There she proceeded to kick the shit out of the defenseless bag while thinking of ways to seduce Mr. Parker.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
**December 28, 2001 - 5:16 PM - Apartment of Jake Sanders - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Jake felt a sense of happiness pass over him as the hot water engulfed his body. He was right, taking a shower would make him feel better. He was so close to getting Annabelle to trust him but he blew it. But one thing still confused the man. Why did she get so angry when he wouldn't tell her. He didn't understand. All he knew was if he told her then she might still be there then. Now he was going to have to start all over again to gain her trust. How, he didn't know.  
  
Jake grabbed the shampoo and poured it directly into his wet hair. It lathered nicely he noticed and closed his eyes and ducked his head back under the searing water. Steam flowed throughout the small bathroom and the mirrors were fogged up. The water slowly rinsed out the shampoo as the remnants of the cleaning liquid ran down Jake's chiseled body.   
  
Jake had lost himself in the liberating water and was brought back into reality when he turned the knob off. He opened the shower door slowly, not wanting the coldness to reach him. It was as if his heart was warm now as well and he was afraid the air would chill his heart. He had seen too many agents shut off to the world and he didn't want to be like that.   
  
Goose bumps ran up and down his body and sent chills down his muscular back. Quickly, Jake grabbed a soft towel off a nearby chair and wiped himself off. Satisfied he was completely dry, the towel was wrapped around his waist and he walked towards his room. Jake stopped short when he realized he wasn't alone in the room.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this part! I know its not a very exciting one but I'll probably post the next one very soon! Well Thanks to for their awesome reviews!   
  
Please r+r! Thanks!  
  
-Ginger- 


	4. Chapter 4

****

December 28, 2001 - 5:17 PM - The Lounge - Boston, Massachusetts   
  
"Your late," Parker said plainly as Alex sat down at the expensive restaurant. Her black dress sparking in the candle lit table.   
  
"Well I had to keep you waiting now didn't I?" Alex said seductively. "The wait makes it all that much better."  
  
"I already ordered for you. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"No not at all. I like it when a man takes charge," Alexia said taking a sip from her wine glass.  
  
_*At a nearby table*_  
  
"I can't believe Donovan made us come here!" Cody complained as he tugged at his tie. "I mean I don't mind coming but why here! I never wear ties! Never!"  
  
"I didn't see you complaining when he asked us to come," Monica retorted smiling.   
  
"Yeah I didn't see you jumping to confront the man now did I?" Cody asked, raising his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm not the one complaining now am I? I should be though. I'm the one who has to look like I'm on a date with you," Monica said taking another sip from her glass of water.   
  
"Monica, you know I'm the best date you've had in years. If I was you I would be counting your blessings. Besides would you rather be here with me, or with Donovan?" Cody asked seriously.  
  
"Donovan. I mean think of the amazing conversations we could have. Sometimes communicating with a brick wall is easier."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
**December 28, 2001 - 5:24 PM - Apartment of Jake Sanders - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"   
  
"I had to check up on you. I didn't expect you to report to me," the visitor said. When Jake didn't say anything he answered the question he knew his current companion would be asking next. "I had another key made up in case one of us needed to get in here."  
  
"Oh," was all Jake said as he walked towards the dresser and pulled out a pair of black pants and a gray sweater. "Do you mind if I get changed? I'd still like to keep some of my dignity."  
  
The visitor laughed lightly, dark eyes shining and slowly walked out of the room. Jake dressed and followed.   
  
"You want a drink?" he asked and walked over to his refrigerator, which was almost completely bare.  
  
"I'm all set. So we got close last night huh?"   
  
"I'm sorry," Jake apologized. "I let her get away. I'll get her back into my trust don't worry."  
  
"It's ok Jake. I know you won't let us down. Tonight I want you to avoid her at the beginning then tell Price you want her. He'll probably be watching so Alex will try and distract him. Then you find out how the girls are recruited. That way we can go through that angle. If you get that go on about where you can get the drugs. You understand?"  
  
"Yup," Jake replied, still standing.  
  
"Ok. I'll be in touch,"   
  
"Thanks boss," Jake said, Donovan turned around and smiled before opening the door and shutting it cautiously behind him.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
**December 28, 2001 - 6:49 PM - The Lounge - Boston, Massachusetts **  
  
The candle was slowly dying as Alexia and Parker leaned across the table, sharing a dessert.  
  
"I know about you," Parker said suddenly, causing Alex to look up suddenly alarmed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alex asked, she couldn't tell in his tone what he was talking about but he was worried none the less.  
  
"Oh shit he knows," Cody said, a sense of worry deep in her voice. Both had turned on their hidden air pieces to know what was going on.  
  
"Don't worry. Let's just see how it goes. If he does know he won't do anything here. Besides Donovan is listening to the same conversation. He'll have back up here ASAP"  
  
"Your different from the rest of the girls, Alexia," Parker said.  
  
"And how is that?" Alex asked, a slight shake to her voice that only those closest to her would have noticed. She attempted to remain smiling, without looking too fake.  
  
"You care. Your not out there just to sell your body. You know who you are and you know how to please. And right now your pleasing me with just your company. I don't want you to have to sell your body out there Alexia. Your different. Your heart is in the right place."  
  
"So what do you propose?" Alexia asked. "I cannot make the money I do in any other profession."  
  
"I don't know what to do. But I do know there is something about you that I want to explore deeper," Parker Price confessed as he reached across the table and grasped Alex's delicate hand.   
  
"I want to get to know you better too," Alexia indulged. He was playing right into her plan.  
  
"So let's get out of here. I want to show you something," Mr. Price said, a smile spreading across his handsome features.   
  
"We're supposed to be at work in ten minutes Parker," 'Miss Dandridge' countered.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's all taken care of my dear,"  
  
"I'm sorry Parker, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need that money. I can't afford not to work."  
  
"Where I'm taking you you'll make a hell of a lot more money. Don't worry."  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
**December 28, 2001 - 9:24 PM - The Sunset Room - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Jake stood inside Parker Price's office pacing. One of Price's goons had let him in an hour before and told him to wait for him there. But Price still hadn't shown up. He had paged him and still got no response. Price's cell phone wasn't turned on either. A very worried Jake couldn't understand where he could be. And more importantly where was Alex.   
  
Alex was with Price, Jake knew that and that's why he was apprehensive. When Jake arrived earlier he had only noticed two or three girls that had worked there. Annabelle was nowhere in his sight. He hadn't even gotten a chance to look. One of the thugs immediately ushered him to Price's office. After checking that his gun was safely where it had been earlier, Jake walked towards the door. He wasn't going to sit around and wait all night.   
  
Slowly, he opened the door and peaked his head outside. No one could be seen at either end of the hallway. As silently as the door opened it was closed and Jake sunk down the hallway in search of Annabelle. Though that night he wouldn't find her.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++

****

December 28, 2001 - 9:20 PM - Apartment of Parker Price - Chestnut Hill, Massachusetts  
  
Alex was bored. She had been sitting in Price's plush apartment going on two hours and they were still sitting around. He spent most of the time so that left Alexia with nothing left to do. She glanced around, taking in the scene. His residence was quite large, especially for an apartment. It was almost completely white. White walls, white floors, white carpet, white furniture. Alex felt just walking across the floor might make it dirty. Alex shifted uncomfortably as she realized her but was beginning to fall asleep. There were pictures on the other side of the room that Alex would have liked to look at but Parker got off the phone finally.  
  
"Sorry, sweets, business as usual," he said coming over and sitting down next to her and placing a strong hand on her thigh. He leaned over and was about to kiss her when the doorbell rang. "Excuse me, one second."  
  
A few moments later he returned with a tall, skinny man, about 35 years old, maybe older Alex thought.   
  
"Alexia, this is Greg Kincaid," Parker introduced.  
  
"It's a pleasure," Alex added, smiling.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine," Kincaid said as he kissed Alex's hand.  
  
"Alex is going to be our new distributor," Parker explained, glancing at Kincaid, but not explaining to Alex.  
  
"I'll be doing what?" she asked.  
  
"You know how I told you that you would make more money doing what I asked?" Alex nodded as Price continued. "Well your going to do it distributing our new supply of oxicontin."  
  
+++++++++++  
  
**December 29, 2001 - 3:23 PM - Thompson Ave - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
"Your the one I'm supposed to meet?" Alex asked shaking her head in disbelief.   
  
"Yeah what's it to you cutie?" a young boy asked.   
  
He was about fourteen years old and Alex couldn't believe this was who she was selling the pills to. She had done some low things while being undercover but this one of the worst. So there are kids this age I'm helping get hooked on pills, Alex thought grimly.  
  
"Please tell me these are at least for your older brother or something?" Alex questioned. She didn't like the idea of distributing drugs to anyone but at least if the dealer wasn't so young.  
  
"Sorry lady but I sell these, my brother's got his own business," he practically yelled back.  
  
Reluctantly Alex handed the boy the prescription bottle which contained sixty OC 80's. Slowly Alex placed the $5600 dollars in her purse. Price had told her she could keep $4000 of it and knew that her "character" wouldn't have had a second thought about the money or the kids who ended up with the pills. But Alex did care. And Alex still had to live with what she had done. Even if it was her job, Alex would never get used to that particular part of it.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
**December 29, 2001 - 7:34 PM - Apartment of Jake Sanders - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Jake jumped when his phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" he asked nervously. He hadn't found Annabelle and had skipped out on his meeting with Price so he didn't know what to expect.   
  
"Jake buddy," Price's voice entered his ear.  
  
"Hey," Jake said coolly, about to apologize but was cut off before he could even begin.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. Things with Alexia went late, if you catch my drift," Parker chuckled at his own joke and Jake inwardly growled wincing at the thought of Alex being intimate with him, even if it was undercover. "Hope you don't mind too much."  
  
"Nah, It was fine, but listen there's something I have to talk to you about," Jake began but was cut off again.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Price asked quickly.  
  
"Um, I was going to come down to the club," Jake replied, knowing that Price knew that's what he planned on doing.  
  
"Not anymore," Price added. "Your searching for new talent. There will be a black jetta at the corner of Wesley and Train. The keys will be in the glove compartment. Drive and find me some new ladies. I need a new girl, Annabelle's getting tiresome. This is the second night straight she's called in 'sick'. I'm getting rid of her"  
  
"But.....," Jake began.  
  
"I'm not asking Jake," Price said and promptly hung up. Leaving Jake knowing something was wrong but Jake just couldn't figure out what yet.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
**December 29, 2001 - 10:59 PM - Corner of Wesley and Train - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Jake slowed his pace as he noticed the jetta. His instinct told him that Price was up to no good. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do. Frank hadn't gotten in touch with him and Alex hadn't picked up her apartment phone nor her cell. Annabelle wouldn't return his calls either. Not that he could ask her for advice in this particular situation but anything would have helped.  
  
Silently, and hoping the door was locked Jake reached for the door. Much to his dismay the lock was not on and the door opened silently. Jake sat down, adjusted the seat and the mirrors, not bothering to buckle his seat belt. Mr. Sanders reached over and clicked open the glove compartment. Grasping the keys in his hand Jake put them in the ignition. With a flick of the wrist the keys turned and an explosion rocked the area.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Well that's chapter 4! A lil cliffhanger at the end! And to those who read it before I changed some things so don't be so sure about what's going to happen! Hope you liked it! Please r+r! Thanks!  
  
-Ginger- 


	5. Chapter 5

****

December 29, 2001 - 11:03 PM - Corner of Wesley and Train - Boston, Massachusetts  
  
Parker Price glanced at the clock in his office. Three minutes late he thought just as the door opened. Alexia stepped in dressed in a way she knew would make him sweat. Parker got up and wrapped his hands around her, slowly rubbing her tan leather skirt and placing his hands around her hips before softly kissing her. Alex returned the kiss and hoped that it would end as soon as it had begun.  
  
"How'd the meeting go?" he asked as he broke their embrace and went to sit down on the other side of his large wooden desk.   
  
"Ok," she said as she fished through her bag for the money that she owed him. "Is Kincaid going to get us more oc's? I could definitely get used to that dough."  
  
"If you want. Hey I'll call him tonight to set up a meeting with him," Price suggested.  
  
"Why don't I just meet him? I mean wouldn't that be easier? Probably save time," Alex added.  
  
"I love the way you think Alexia," he said getting up and kissing her on the forehead. "I have some other business to attend to tonight I'm sorry, but I'll call you tomorrow. It's New Year's Eve you know. You can meet Kincaid, distribute then we'll go to this huge revelry being thrown. And you can be my date to it. I'll let Jake know too. I'm sure he can find a date. I'm sorry again, I would have loved to spend tonight with you but I just can't. I'll make it up to you tomorrow though. I promise"  
  
With that Parker Price left his office leaving Alex alone in her thoughts. This is going to be simple, she thought. I'll meet Kincaid take him down, meet the kid, take him down and then hope that Jake has gotten something on the distributing of the drugs through the club. This is going to be easy. Too easy.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
**December 29, 2001 - 11:05 PM - Corner of Wesley and Train - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
As quickly as his body would allow Jake jumped out of the jetta searching for the area the explosion had taken place. When he was in the car, he could feel it as well as hear it but until he stepped out of the car did he know where it had occurred. When his eyes caught sight of the flames his legs began to run towards the glowing embers that pierced through the dark and previously silent sky.   
  
"The car just blew up! It fucking blew up!" One policeman yelled, unknowingly informing Jake of what had just begun.   
  
A chaotic scene greeted Jake's eyes. The explosion had been dangerously close to a house and the house was now on fire. The flames threatened to spread to the other houses as they were all closely situated. The fire engine sirens could already be heard in the distance and Jake knew that there was help on the way. He wanted to help but knew there was really nothing he could do, aside from ushering people away from the scene. So that's exactly what he did.  
  
The buildings all around we're being evacuated and people ran in every which direction. The fire fighters had finished putting out the car and had just begun to work on the original house as the fire quickly spread. Just then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Not something, someone. Slowly he breathed out the name as chills from the night ran down his spine,   
  
"Annabelle"  
  
She was walking out of the entrance of her apartment with just about the rest of its occupants. The girl was being shoved around as most of the other people were running out in a panic. The fire wasn't near her apartment and he silently thanked God for that as he attempted to make his way over.   
  
"Sorry buddy, got to move this way," a police man said as he grabbed Jake's arm and pushed him in the other direction, losing sight of Annabelle. Jake frantically searched while being pushed along with the scared crowd. I can't loose her now he thought when he suddenly caught sight of her. She was just staring as the fire roared, completely oblivious to all that was currently occurring around her. Jake slunk up behind her then decided against sneaking up from behind and walked around to her front as she had not even a clue he was there.   
  
"Annabelle?" he asked not wanting to completely startle her as the fire around them continued.  
  
Nonetheless, Annabelle still jumped when Jake breathed her name. "Jake? What are you doing here," she asked.  
  
"Oh me? I was just in the neighborhood," Agent Shaw admitted, he was going to leave it at that but figured he better tell her everything to gain her trust. "Parker had me out looking for new girls. I was about to get in the car when I heard the explosion and came rushing over. I was about to head home but then I noticed you coming out of your building."  
  
"So I guess now you want to talk to me?" she asked, noticeably still pissed off about the previous days incident.   
  
"I'm sorry," Jake apologized. "It's just I'm not used to opening myself up to people. I just met you I didn't want to burden you with my problems you know."  
  
"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to hear it," Annabelle stated. "But I guess I shouldn't have pried. I guess I was kind of trying to force you to be my friend. I'm the one who should be sorry. I kind of knew you just thought of me as a worker and I should have let you know I don't do that kind of stuff."  
  
"Wait. What? I wasn't trying to be one of your clients. Is that what you thought? That I paid for you?" Jake said surprised, then when Annabelle only nodded he continued. "You seemed different from the rest of the girls. I wanted to get to know you, figured maybe you could show me around Boston. Parker only spoke very highly of you until recently."  
  
"Oh so he's pissed I haven't gone to work the past two nights," Annabelle deduced.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh well. I'm sorry I blew up when you didn't want to talk about it. I should have respected that."   
  
"I think we both could have done better," Jake said smiling at her. "So since there not letting you back in your building how about we take out the car Parker lent me."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Annabelle said, then suddenly grinned from ear to ear. "Only on one condition. You let me drive."  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
The two barely made it back to Jake's apartment in one piece. Jake was highly surprised when Annabelle didn't get pulled over. After all cops tend to give you tickets for going 65 in a 35 mph zone. Add that to the weaving in and out of lanes and Jake was not only surprised they didn't get pulled over he was surprised they made it without crashing.   
  
Annabelle on the other hand was not surprised. She knew she drove better than any guy and could not only handle the speed but craved it. She thought of her first car. A Mercury Topaz which was almost as old as she was. But it was her 'baby'. Sure it stalled....a lot, even though it was an automatic. The lack of power windows wasn't the best thing but it was fun. So what if her defroster didn't work. She remembered driving home from hockey practice on a snow storm after her windshield wipers had been stolen and her defroster didn't work. She and her best friend Regina had the windows rolled down and Annabelle had to keep wiping off the window with her hand. She laughed out loud when she remembered how she had to drive hunched over the wheel like an old lady all the way home.  
  
"What's so funny?" Jake asked when he heard her giggle. They were just outside Jake's door at the moment and Annabelle blushed when she realized he heard her.  
  
"I was just thinking of my friend," Annabelle confessed as she was lad inside the familiar apartment.  
  
"So Belle would you like something to drink?" Jake offered.  
  
"Did you just call me Belle?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry. I thought it went you know Annabelle. Belle. I'll call you Annabelle if you don't like it." Jake said while searching through the liquor cabinet.   
  
"No. No," she said quickly. Something went off inside her head, but she chose to ignore it. "I love it. It's just my uncle's the only one who's ever called me Belle before."  
  
"Well he's a smart man. I'll have to meet him sometime."  
  
About an hour later Jake and Belle were drunk as anything. Having finished off a bottle of Aftershock a little while before. Now they were playing twister. Who the hell thought to put twister in this apartment? Jake wondered when Annabelle found it, but had to pretend that he loved the game. Jake slid out his foot and they both fell over in a heap of limbs, laughing uncontrollably. Rolling over, Jake purposely pinned Annabelle under him and stared into her eyes.   
  
"Are you planning on getting off me Mr. Sanders or am I going to have to make you by force?"   
  
"I'm not moving," Jake replied playfully.  
  
Jake had not expected what happened next. He had anticipated that she would try to hit him or kick him or anything but what she did. From her position underneath him, Annabelle reached up with her face and kissed Jake passionately. The federal agent became entangled in the kiss and Annabelle easily rolled with him so that she was now the one on top. After a few extra moments Belle broke the kiss and smiled down at Jake. He smiled back and the girl pushed herself up and walked over towards the radio to change the station.   
  
After a few seconds of watching her walk, Jake got up himself and followed her over. He placed his hands around her hips just as she had changed the channel, turned her around and kissed her with as much passion as she had kissed him with. Annabelle ran her hands over his hard upper body and was yearning for more. As if sensing her wants Jake picked her up and they slowly made there way towards the bedroom, never breaking the kiss.  
  
++++++++++  
  
**December 30, 2001 - 11:05 AM - Apartment of Jake Sanders - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
"Jake's not picking up his phone," Cody commented, knowing it would not please his boss.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Jake?" Frank asked more to himself than to either of his team.  
  
"Did you try the apartment phone Cody?" Monica asked trying to be helpful.  
  
"Well, no," Cody responded.  
  
"Well try it!" Frank bellowed.  
  
"Jeez Cody you can hack into any computer but you can't think to try a different phone line?" Monica laughed, glad that Donovan was yelling at Cody instead of her.   
  
"Alex can make two busts today but we need to know if Jake has any information first," Frank stated, again talking more with himself.  
  
"Hello?" a groggy female voice answered the other line that Cody had been trying to reach.  
  
"Hi is Jake there?" Cody said and Donovan and Monica immediately put on there headsets.   
  
"Yeah," the voice said, not even away of what was going on.  
  
"Jake, Jake, wake up," could be heard in the background while Cody held waiting for Jake to finally get to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Jake said, his voice just as filled with sleep as the previous woman's.  
  
"Jake what the hell is going on?" Donovan asked but didn't give him a chance to answer. "Listen do you have any information about Price? Alex has enough to take down the drug part."  
  
"No. I didn't get anything," Jake said and glanced over at Annabelle who had apparently fallen back asleep.  
  
"Be here in at 12:30 Jake. We've got a lot of work to do," Frank said and hung up the phone.  
  
Jake reached over Annabelle and placed the phone back on the receiver then placed his arm around Annabelle's waist. She rolled over to face him, sleep still present in her eyes.   
  
"You sleep well?" she asked as she traced a finger over his bare chest.   
  
"Yeah you?"  
  
"Very well. I'm taking a shower," she stated and threw the covers off, not bothering to cover up and strode nude over to the bathroom. The hot water felt amazing on her body and a smile slipped across her face when the shower door opened and Jake stepped in to join her.  
  
+++++++++++++   
  
Thank you so much for the reviews! Ok now I leave for Florida on Monday! So that means either you review and I write really fast cause I'm just about done I have probably three more chapters written so far and all I need is four and the story will be done. SO if you guys review then I'll be sure to finish the story by monday morning! Well I hope you all like this chapter! TTYL!  
  
-Ginger- 


	6. Chapter 6

****

December 30, 2001 - 12:29 PM - Ritz Carlton Hotel Room 2389 - Boston, Massachusetts  
  
Jake entered the room just in time by the looks on his colleagues faces. Alex sat on one of the beds looking as if she was about to pass out, Donovan was talking hurriedly on the phone with his normal stonewall expression, Monica was overlooking a file and Cody was typing away at one of the computers. Donovan hung the phone up, rather harshly, and turned to stare at his group.   
  
"Alex what time are you meeting Kincaid tomorrow?" Frank asked.  
  
"3:45 room 1459," Alex responded as well as anticipated her commander's next question.   
  
The plan was simple, Alex would enter the hotel room with Jake as Kincaid had been told about him from Price. Kincaid would trust both because that's what Price had told him to. Then when Kincaid handed them the oxicontin they would bust him. Then they would keep him from contacting anyone till after they had taken down Parker Price.   
  
"Price just called my cell phone while I was on the way here," Jake spoke up informing everyone.  
  
"We know," Cody said matter of factly and when Jake gave him a blank stare he continued. "We have all your phone lines bugged in order to hear the conversations of course."  
  
"Oh," was all Jake could say. He realized it was always like that but couldn't figure out why he would forget such a thing.  
  
"When are you planning to call Annabelle?" Monica asked.  
  
"As soon as were done with this," Jake said glancing at the clock which now read 12:40.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
**December 30, 2001 - 2:49 PM - Apartment of Jake Sanders - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Jake was watching her sleep again. He couldn't get over how much more peaceful she seemed when she was asleep. She had fallen asleep while watching television and he couldn't help but think how cute she looked in his sweatpants and sweatshirt. Over and over again Jake told himself that he was just playing his roll when he was pretending to fall for her. But the federal agent couldn't help but worry, what if he really was falling for her? Then he thought of her being a stripper and almost lost all respect he had previously gained for her. If he found out why she was a stripper then that would stop his worrying once and for all. Relief washed over Jake's face as Annabelle turned over and revealed herself to finally be awake.   
  
"Hello there," she said, her voice raspy from sleep. "I hope you don't mind I stayed. I wasn't sure if we were allowed back in our apartments yet."  
  
"No, I'm glad your still here," Jake confessed, then blurted out. "I need to know. What made you want to become a stripper?"  
  
Belle looked away obviously uncomfortable with the subject.   
  
"I don't know if I can really explain what I feel," she began, then turned back to look Jake directly in the eyes. "But I'll try. Six months ago my best friend committed suicide. She worked for Parker. He approached me to work afterwards. I figured maybe I could meet some people who knew her and figure out why she took her life. I was so depressed I dropped out of school but still had student loans to pay. This gave me fast money and I figure I can save up enough to go back to school someday. I know it's not really much of an excuse but the money is kind of addicting."  
  
"No, I understand," Jake added. "Would you give it up?"  
  
"If something gave me a reason. Or someone."  
  
Jake knew she wanted him to say something, but he just couldn't. She had already been lead on too far for his liking and he didn't plan on leading her own any farther. So he did the only thing he could think of. Changed the subject. "Hey Parker called me earlier and invited me to some party a friend of his is throwing tomorrow night for New Year's Eve. You want to check out? You can get all dressed up like you woman like to do."  
  
"Alright, sounds like fun to me. I usually just sit home alone on New Years Eve," Annabelle admitted.   
  
"I find that hard to believe," Jake commented smiling slyly. "I have an idea, let's get out of here, come on let's go."  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
**December 30, 2001 - 3:58 PM - Frog Pond - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
"I can't believe you dragged me ice skating!" Annabelle exclaimed. "And you can't even skate!"  
  
"How was I supposed to know you'd be Nancy Kerrigan?" Jake asked, while struggling to stand up.  
  
"My teeth aren't that big are they?" the girl joked.  
  
"Don't make me laugh I'll fall!"  
  
"Again?" she laughed.  
  
"So did you take figure skating lessons when you we're little or something?" Jake asked.  
  
"Yeah till I was a sophomore in high school. Played hockey from sixth grade on," Annabelle explained.  
  
"What a minute! You played hockey. It's a guys sport!"   
  
"That's it I'm leaving you to find your own way off the ice!" Annabelle kidded and pretended to skate away.  
  
"Sorry I've just never met a girl that played hockey before," Jake admitted. "You don't look that manly like I would expect."  
  
"I was also a cheerleader smart ass. Just goes to show you that looks aren't everything there is to a person. You got to look deeper to find what your really looking for."  
  
"And where can I find that in you?"  
  
"Depends what your looking for," Annabelle replied, and stared intently into Jake's eyes.   
  
"I'm looking for the real you. No fancy clothes. Or well no taking off clothes. Just you. Just Belle," Jake almost whispered.  
  
"Well I'll let you know when I find her," Annabelle replied and turned away.  
  
"What do you mean" Mr. Sanders questioned.  
  
"I thought I had it all together, but then when I lost Regina I didn't know anymore. I mean look at me, I'm a friggen stripper. My parents didn't put me through catholic school for me to become a stripper! And I don't even know why," she whispered. Jake looked at her for what he thought was the first time. Her nose and ears were red with the cold air. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a pony tail and peaces of hair were falling out everywhere. Her blue eyes were surrounded by red as she was on the verge of crying. She was strong, yet weak. Happy, but sad. Wanting to be alone, but scared to be alone. Her life was a contradiction. And for the first time Jake realized he felt the exact same way.  
  
"I don't know if I can help you figure out who you are, but I can be here with you. I want to be with you. I've never met anyone like you."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked, trying to lighten up the situation.  
  
"Good. I can help you get away from Parker. We'll get away from him together," Jake said. Yeah we'll be away from him all right. When he's in jail. He just hoped that Annabelle wouldn't end up in jail too. He didn't know if she had any part in it but God he hoped not.  
  
"Parker's a bastard," Annabelle said suddenly.  
  
"Why? Did he do anything to you?" Jake asked angrily.  
  
"He pimps those girls like there not people. He sells and doesn't care to whom. He has no conscience. But then again you probably knew all this stuff about him," Annabelle said almost realizing for the first time that he may be involved in all that also.  
  
"Yeah unfortunately I did," Jake answered but only got Annabelle more suspicious.  
  
"Why did you come here Jake?" Annabelle asked in a monotone voice. "Business?"  
  
"No, why would you say that?"  
  
"Because you brought a girl whom you got a job," Annabelle added.  
  
"She's an old friend. She needed a fast way to make money. That's it." Jake explained.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Sure as I am about you," Jake said before he kissed her. "Now let's get out of here."  
  
Your a mystery to me, Jake Sanders, Annabelle thought. A mystery which I plan to figure out.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
**December 30, 2001 - 4:44 PM - Ritz Carlton Hotel Room 2389 - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
"Ok, Alex is meeting with the distributor tomorrow. Now how can we connect Price to it all? The girl hates him," he said referring to Annabelle's comments to Jake earlier. Frank was stumped. He needed some evidence that Price's father wouldn't be able to get him out of. Then suddenly it was as if light damned on marble head. "Monica get me the file on Regina Faye"  
  
Several hours later Monica, Cody and Frank sat searching over through the files of Regina Faye and Annabelle Jackson searching for anything that they might have missed.   
  
"Annabelle told Jake that her friend committed suicide, but according to the police file it was homicide, and Annabelle would have been aware of this because she was questioned. But they never found the real murderer. I think Annabelle's keeping something from everyone. Including what she knows about this murder," Monica deduced.   
  
"You don't think she killed her friend? Do you?" Cody questioned.   
  
"Well she had motive. I mean her friend died and she just happened to take her job afterwards. Why would anyone suddenly drop out of school to become a stripper? It just doesn't make sense," Monica hypothesized.  
  
"Add that to the fact that she's lying to Jake about her friend and we have one suspicious person," Donovan added. "Says here only two people we're questioned in the killing. Price and Miss Jackson. Price was held on information from Miss Jackson, but later released."  
  
"You really believe she was working with Price to murder her so-called best friend?" Cody asked, still finding it hard to believe. "I just don't think the girl could be capable of murder. Do you think so Monica?"  
  
"Of course. Everyone is capable of murder. Cody look at this picture," Monica said picking up a picture of Regina and Annabelle smiling, arms around each other. "Look at these two girls. Would you ever think that both of them would be strippers? Think about her mood swings from practically being in love with Jake to thinking he has false motives. From hating Jake to wanting to be with him. She pretends to hate the other girls who are in fact just like her. Since Regina's death Jake is the first one she has invited into her life. A man whom she believes is Parker Price's cousin. It's almost like she's playing a part that she is making up as she goes."  
  
"So what are you getting to Monica?" Donovan asked, agreeing with his subordinate's deductions.  
  
"I have two ideas which I'm going to have to check out. Is that ok?" Monica inquired. When her boss nodded she continued. "Is it ok if Cody comes with me?"  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
**December 30, 2001 - 11:03 PM - The Sunset Room- Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Annabelle had just finished up on the main stage and had just put her clothes back on when Price approached her.  
  
"Annabelle can I talk to you? In my office?" Parker asked.  
  
Annabelle nodded and followed him down a string of hallways knowing what it was about. "Listen I'm sorry about not coming in the past two nights," she began but was cut off by her boss.  
  
"It's ok. I understand. Jake explained everything to me earlier. Your feeling better I assume?"  
  
"Yeah I am, thank you. Where's Alexia anyway?" Annabelle asked, feeling bolder than she felt ought to.  
  
"Alexia's doing another job for me. I've become quite smitten with her actually"  
  
"So I've heard," Annabelle said with a slight smile.  
  
"Seems you've found someone yourself," Price commented.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
**December 30, 2001 - 9:33 PM - Apartment of Jane Woo - Cambridge, Massachusetts**  
  
"Now Cody I have two theories," Monica began. "One is that Annabelle worked with Parker to get rid of Regina for one reason or another. Or Annabelle was jealous of Regina and wanted to take her place."  
  
"So you think that Annabelle and Price were involved," Cody said, finally catching on.  
  
"Exactly. Now this is Jane Woo's apartment, Price's former 'secretary' accounted for both Price's alibi that night. She was fired less than a week after she spoke to police. Some people say she was fired. Some say she quit. Now we have to find out. I already called and she agreed to meet with us."  
  
"So why did you ask me to come along?" Cody questioned. "In case she needs her computer fixed?"  
  
"Oh shut up and just follow me," Monica said as she knocked on the door of apartment 4B. A slender Asian woman about thirty with black hair and bright red streaks opened the door and invited them in. She was well dressed and wore a black skirt and blazer with a white shirt underneath.   
  
"You must be Agents Davis and Forrester, come in. Would you like anything to drink?" she asked and when both politely refused she continued. "Ask what you plan to and let's get this over with."  
  
"You worked for Mr. Parker Price correct?"   
  
"Yes. Now I know that's not all you want to ask me. Please let's get to the point, shall we?"  
  
"How much do you know about the relationship between Mr. Price and Miss Annabelle Jackson?"  
  
"They had dated when Annabelle was in high school. They had a rough relationship and a hard breakup. Neither had talked for a year until Regina began working at the Sunset Room. Regina and Parker dated and it all blew up from there."  
  
"Did Annabelle ever visit Mr. Price before she began her work at The Sunset Room?"  
  
"No, not till immediately after Regina's death did she come. Parker called her often, mostly while Regina wasn't home. But she never came to the club till after Regina's death."  
  
"How soon after Miss Faye's death did she come?"  
  
"The same day. It was about noon when she came by, after just leaving the police station she said. Price left the night before at eleven and went home. I lied to the police saying he was at work. He told me he had really been out with Annabelle. He told me Annabelle had killed Regina."  
  
"Why didn't you tell this to the police before?" Cody questioned.  
  
"I did but they didn't find any evidence that would suggest that she did it. I told him I went to the cops and he fired me."  
  
"Is there anything else?" Monica asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just one thing. I know Annabelle were in a fight when Regina died. I overheard a phone conversation they were having and it was a huge fight, though I know not what about."  
  
"Thank you. You've been really helpful," Monica said as she and Cody got up and shook Miss Woo's hand.  
  
"Why may I ask, is this being asked of me now?" Jane asked.  
  
"We have received new leads recently," Monica remarked and her and Cody exited the premises.   
  
"So I'd say that Annabelle is the killer. Now we've got motive, she was jealous of Regina's and Price's relationship, having had a relationship with him in the past. I just thought of something Cody."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If Annabelle was jealous enough of Parker Price's relationship with Regina to kill her best friend, what do you think she'll do when she finds out about a stranger's relationship with him? Or what do you think she'll do to the man who brought the woman to Price? We'll have to warn Jake and Alex"  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Look for it all Monday! I'll try my hardest!  
  
-Ginger- 


	7. Chapter 7

****

December 31, 2001 - 11:58 AM - Apartment of Jake Shaw - Boston, Massachusetts  
  
This time it was Annabelle's turn to watch him sleep. Jake was sleeping facing her, snoring silently. A smile crept across her features as she remembered being able to go home to him the previous night. He had been waiting for her when she came in and they had had what Annabelle thought was the best night of sex she had ever had. That night they were going to Parker's New Year's Eve thing and she wanted to go home and get ready but didn't want to wake Jake up. As if his sleeping mind read hers, Jake opened his eyes slowly.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
**December 31, 2001 - 3:48 PM - Ritz Carlton Room 1459 - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Jake and Alex checked their guns and Alex made sure she had cuffs in her purse. Monica, Cody and Frank grabbed their guns and they headed downstairs as well.   
  
Just as Kincaid handed over the oxicontin to Alexia's outstretched hand Jake pulled his gun out, "Federal Agent, hands up!"  
  
"You've got to be shitting me," Kincaid said unwilling to believe he had just been had. And things went smoothly, too smoothly  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
**December 31, 2001 - 3:58 PM - Apartment of Annabelle Jackson - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
"What am I going to wear?" Annabelle exclaimed while searching frantically through her closet dressed only in black underwear and a black bra.  
  
She groaned in frustration when she knocked down a box from the top shelf. The box and its contents spilled all over the floor. She kneeled down to pick up the pictures when she caught one of herself and her Uncle Michael. A smile crossed her lips but quickly faded when she picked up the next picture. It was again herself and her Uncle Michael, but someone else was in the picture. Jake Sanders.   
  
Annabelle thought of her Uncle Michael, her uncle who called her Belle. Three short years previous, she had gone to visit him in the great city of Chicago. There she had met most of the kids at Holy Cross, where he worked. The kids talked about Jake. Jake Shaw, not Sanders. The day before she left she had met him and he made an impression that she wouldn't soon forget. "I'm a federal agent," he explained to her when she asked what he did for a living. She was truly infatuated by him. He was so good with the kids and took down criminals too.   
  
Now she realized that he wasn't there for romance he was there to take them down. She had wished so much that he had liked her. But now she knew it was all just his job. Belle wasn't part of what he wanted for a life she realized sadly. No matter how much she wished things were different, they just weren't and there was nothing she could do about it. So he was an agent, she thought. The girl was probably too.   
  
She knew that Jake and the girl, Alexia were going to take down the organization but didn't know what she should do. If she let him take down the organization she would probably go down for prostitution. But Price would go down too. But not for what she wanted him to. She wanted her revenge, but knew letting the agents do it wouldn't get it for her. Price had to pay for something much worse. And she wanted him to pay her way. So Annabelle stood up from against the wall with a new determination. Price would pay, but on her terms. This was her game. Her rules. And she would be the one who got to decide who got to break them.   
  
Silently she walked across her room to the telephone.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
**December 31, 2001 - 8:06 PM - Garrison Ave - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Alex and Jake walked quickly down the sidewalk towards their current place of employment. Alex was dressed to kill in a little black dress that held on to her in all the right ways. Jake had parked the jetta in a nearby parking lot and they we're extremely close to their destination. Both had their instructions and were mentally preparing to take any information   
  
"Did Donovan talk to you about Annabelle?" Alex asked, her eyes set on the street.  
  
"No what did he want?" Jake asked urgently turning pleading eyes on his beautiful partner.  
  
"I know not," Alex commented. "He only said that he wished to speak to you on her behalf."  
  
Jake was lost in thought when they arrived at Parker Price's establishment. There was practically no one there except a few extra of Price's goons because the strip club had been closed that day. They were immediately led to Price's office where he took their coats. Earlier, Parker had called Jake to let him know that Annabelle did not need a ride and would meet them there so Jake was surprised when she wasn't inside Parker's office.   
  
"Where's Annabelle?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. She said she would be here at 8. So I don't know why she's late," Parker explained. "Champagne?"  
  
All three had finished their first glasses when Annabelle was led inside Parker's office, her red dress being the now brightest thing in the dark room.   
  
"Glad you decided to join us," Parker said rudely.   
  
"Sorry I had a few errands to run," she admitted, still clutching to her pocketbook.   
  
They followed Parker down the hall to where their coats were and Parker helped Alex on with her jacket and handed her her pocketbook. They walked silently towards the back entrance with Parker leading with his arm around Alexia and Jake and Annabelle following. When the quartet stepped outside into the crisp night air a limo was waiting for them. The ride was short and the four made the necessary small talk before arriving at the Park Plaza hotel. Many limos were pouring out well dressed people to a beautiful ballroom.   
  
They made their way towards their table and sat down. Many people were dancing and Alex dragged Parker to the floor. Annabelle leaned over the table and grabbed Jake's tie seductively before whispering in his ear.  
  
"I have to talk to you," she said and pulled him to his feet by the tie then let go as he followed her out of the room. Whoever rented the hotel for the party had also rented an entire floor of rooms. Annabelle had grabbed their designated key off the table and was walking down the hall to the room she had the key for.  
  
"Belle, don't you want to stay at the party for a little while? I mean this can wait till after the ball drops can't it? You know ball drops, pants drop?" Jake asked trying to joke.  
  
By this time they were inside the hotel room. The room was located on the deserted top and thirteenth floor of the hotel. Annabelle was rummaging through her purse for what Jake presumed was a condom considering they had not used one any of the other times. Annabelle pulled the picture of her Uncle Michael, Jake and herself out of her purse and shoved it an Jake's face.  
  
"What do you think of this?" she asked, her face slightly red with anger.  
  
Jake stared at the picture, shocked. It all came back to him Annabelle was three years younger in this picture but there were still enough resemblances. Father Michael was her uncle, no wonder she looked familiar. How could he have forgotten? Jake couldn't find the words to speak. He didn't know exactly what to say.  
  
"So Agent Shaw," she said, her voice filled with fervent enmity. "How could you?"  
  
Jake finally looked up at her and had never felt worse in his life. Her eyes held betrayal through the tears and he knew he had hurt her worse than anyone ever had before. Jake had no choice he was going to have to go federal agent on her now.  
  
"I'm sorry Belle, but I was just doing my job."  
  
"Yeah screwing me is really in your job description. Why did you have to take my heart Jake, why?"  
  
"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I'm sorry," Jake said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"What are you doing?" Annabelle asked, ripping it out of his hand. "I'm not telling Parker. I'm going to help you."  
  
"How do I know this?"   
  
"Because we want the same thing. My roommate didn't commit suicide. She was murdered...... by Price".  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
**December 31, 2001 - 10:06 PM - Park Plaza Room 4409 - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
"Should I send down a team to arrest her?" Cody asked, he agreed with Monica about Annabelle being the killer.  
  
"No," Donovan stated. "She's telling the truth."  
  
"What?" Monica and Cody asked simultaneously.  
  
"She's been working with the FBI to get information on Price since her friend's death. She didn't know Jake and Alex were agents though," Frank Donovan explained.  
  
"So why have Jake go after her?" Monica inquired.  
  
"The FBI has been worrying for a couple of months now that she is a turncoat. She's gotten more information recently though,"  
  
"So what about Jane Woo? Was she lying.?"  
  
"No, she's probably just saying what she was told," Monica concluded, answering Cody's question for Donovan.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
**December 31, 2001 - 10:19 PM - Park Plaza Hotel Room 13456- Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you the truth about my job, but everything else God help me was the truth," Jake promised.  
  
"I don't care," Annabelle replied, she wasn't going to fall for him, again she said. She didn't know who he was now. She put the picture away, gave him back his phone and sat down dejectedly on the bed. At that moment the door burst open revealing some unwelcome guests.   
  
"What are you doing in here?" Jake yelled as Parker stormed in the room, followed by an Asian woman. Jake didn't think anything was a miss till Three of Parker's goons entered holding a gagged and bound Alex. "What the hell is going on?"   
  
"You tried to double cross me cousin, or should I say Mr. Shaw?" Parker said, his voice cold and unwavering.  
  
Jake turned to Annabelle, his eyes as hurt as hers had been, not until after he spoke had he noticed the surprised and scared look on her face.  
  
"You bitch you told him!" Jake spat as the two goons were on him, grabbing his arms and taking his gun. They put two chairs back to back and securely tied down both Jake and Alex. Though they now removed the gags.   
  
"You knew?" Parker said, turning fierce eyes on a scared Annabelle when her eyes only enlarged in fright and she didn't answer he knew it had to be true and Parker backhanded her across the face. Annabelle flinched but did not fall.  
  
"I would not have told Parker Price anything," Annabelle spoke, more to Jake and Alex than to Parker. "Even if my life depended on it."  
  
"Well that's good, because your life depends on tonight, my pet. Make the wrong decisions and I slit your throat. Jane come here"  
  
Jane Woo walked over, a smile spreading across her thin lips. "It's nice to see you in person Annabelle. I've only seen the pictures in your old apartment when I visited Regina."  
  
Annabelle stiffened when two guards came up behind her and grabbed her to keep her still. She kept still probably more from fear than anything else when Jane removed a knife from her bag, a knife that was red with dried blood. Jane waved it menacingly in front of the blonde's face.  
  
"Can I hear you scream like Regina did,"   
  
"You killed her?" Annabelle asked, almost inaudibly, as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, and what are you going to do about it?" This drove Annabelle over the edge and she violently pulled against her captors but the men were too strong for the young woman. "Tie her to the bed gentlemen. So Parker don't you think she deserves a little punishment for keeping the information about our agents over there from you?"  
  
"I don't think I've ever heard a better idea!" Parker said, grabbing a bat that was handed to him from one of his goons. "But first why don't you let me have a little fun with Agent Shaw"  
  
The unscrupulous drug dealer strolled over closer to his victim. The sound of the bat hitting on the palm of his large hand was all that could be heard in the hotel room. Price pulled that bat back and swung like a baseball player and hit Jake in the stomach with his swing.   
  
+++++++++++++  
  
**December 31, 2001 - 10:26 PM - Park Plaza Room 4409 - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Frank Donovan did not even have to inform his remaining team of Monica and Cody what to do. All three had their firearms in their hands and were heading out of the room quicker than anyone could see. Captain Joe Griffith was outside the door waiting for the federal agent's instructions.   
  
"I already have men surrounding any possible exits of the hotel and the ballroom is clear already," Captain Griffith informed the three agents. Donovan, Davis and Forrester.   
  
"Good," Donovan said nodding. "Monica you come with me up with me to the north side of the thirteenth, Cody you go with Captain Griffith to the south side. Have at least two of your officers at all openings on that floor. Don't let anyone try and enter the room without my order."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
**December 31, 2001 - 10:31 PM - Park Plaza Hotel Room 13456- Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Jake doubled over as the bat hit his mid section painfully. He waited for another blow but it didn't come.   
  
"Please stop it," Annabelle pleaded, from her position on the bed.  
  
"Oh that's so sweet Parker," Jane squealed. "She wants to share his pain. Don't worry sweetie you'll have plenty of your own pain. Just you wait a little while ok can you manage?"  
  
"No I think we should let her have her pain now. Let the two agents see what pain they caused this poor little girl," Price said walking over to Annabelle, bat still in hand. "You know I wish I hadn't let Jane have all the fun with your little friend. I would have liked to at least slit one wrist."  
  
At this time Parker had leaned over and had his face very close to Annabelle's. At this she spit directly in his face, defiance now written in her stone cold blue eyes.   
  
"You better kill me bastard or I swear to God you and your little bitch will wish you had," Annabelle spat.  
  
Parker slowly wiped the spit off his red face. "You'll be sorry you did that Miss Jackson"  
  
With that he reared up and slammed the bat into her knee, Annabelle cringed but kept from crying out. Feeling left out, Jane came over and did the same. They repeated the process until tears were streaming down Annabelle's face and she was close too passing out from the pain.   
  
Jake looked at her in pity. He was confused. He had originally believed that Annabelle had told on them, but then why were they beating her like this. And who was the Asian woman? He thought they said her name was Jane. He cringed at the sound of the wood slamming violently against her knee, which was already beginning to swell. Obviously Parker was intent on torture. He wanted to hurt Annabelle enough so that she wouldn't be able to run away from him and more torture.   
  
Alex cringed as she looked at the poor woman. She was even more confused than Jake was. He had heard Jake accuse her of telling Parker, but telling him what? Then Parker began beating her because she knew something. Alex's mind flashed back to when she was dancing with Parker. He had led her upstairs and then out of nowhere came his three thugs and they tied her hands swiftly behind her back. They then led her towards the room where Jake and Annabelle were. Jake looked like he was out of it and Annabelle was crying when they arrived. Then the situation turned from bad to worse. She could only hope that Donovan and the others we're on their way.  
  
"Scream whore! Scream!" Jane shouted and hit her again. Finally Annabelle couldn't hold it in anymore and her scream pierced the walls of the large fancy hotel.   
  
  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Look for it all monday! I'll try my hardest!  
  
-Ginger- 


	8. Chapter 8

****

December 31, 2001 - 11:09 PM - Park Plaza Hotel Stairways - Boston, Massachusetts  
  
Donovan stopped in his tracks when he heard the scream. His years of experience told him it was a woman's scream. But it wasn't a scream of terror, more like a scream of pain and anguish. He silently prayed that it wasn't Alex's scream he heard. But he also knew that whoever did scream, she needed his help.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Monica said, worry was written all over her large brown eyes.  
  
Donovan nodded and was about to say something when shooting was heard and a voice came over Donovan's walkie talkie.   
  
"Donovan, come in, Donovan come in," came Captain Griffith's voice from the small object.  
  
"Go ahead Captain,"  
  
"Price's men have all the exits blocked and are firing. My men can't get onto the floor."  
  
"Have two men go to the North Entrance. Monica and I will be waiting on the roof. Out"   
  
"What do you mean we're going to the roof?" Monica asked but only followed Donovan up.   
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
**December 31, 2001 - 11:11 PM - Park Plaza Hotel South Stairway - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
"Did I just hear him say they were going to the roof?" Cody asked, his jaw practically dropping.  
  
"I guess so,"  
  
"I don't like the sounds of this"  
  
"Why?" The captain questioned.  
  
"Let's just say I hope Donovan doesn't think he's superman and try and fly down to where they are."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
**December 31, 2001 - 11:22 PM - Park Plaza Hotel Room 13456- Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
"She screams louder than Regina don't you think Parker," Jane said slowly, then picked up the knife she had brought out earlier and put it back on the case. "We'll have to save the knife for later."  
  
The goons let go of holding Annabelle down and untied her bonds though she was in too much pain to even considering moving. Parker walked back over to where Jake and Alex were and kneeled in front of Alex.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to see this love," Parker said placing a hand under Alex's chin.  
  
"Screw you," Alex said, inspired by watching Annabelle spit in Parker's face. She had been right. This was no dumb blonde after all.  
  
"Later my love" Parker then got up and strolled over to Jake and placed a hand on his shoulder. "So what do you think of Annabelle now?"  
  
Parker walked over to Annabelle and picked up her head by her hair so that Jake could see her face. When Jake said nothing but stared with cold eyes, Price dragged Annabelle by her hair closer to Jake. When her legs we're forced to the ground, her left beaten knee gave out under the pressure and she whimpered in pain. Price just continued to drag her over closer to his two other very unhappy hostages.   
  
"You thought she sold you out and then she takes your beatings. Quite a girl wouldn't you say? Too bad she won't be as pretty when I'm done with her," Parker said and pulled Annabelle's head back a little farther and bashed it against the nearby table. Annabelle's body went limp as her body succumbed into unconsciousness.   
  
"Now Agent Shaw. It's time for a little fun." Jane said as she grabbed the cell phone out of Jake's jacket and pressed redial. She knew Donovan would answer and smiled when he did.  
  
"Hello Agent Donovan, This is Jane Woo. I believe two of your agents already met me. That was your mistake sending them to talk to me. It was easy to follow them and listen to their conversation. All I had to do was listen to the names Jake and Alex and tell Parker."  
  
"What do you want Miss Woo,"  
  
"That's Mrs. Price, Mr. Donovan. And what I want is passage out of the country. For myself and my husband."  
  
"Your going to have to give us something first," Donovan began, slipping into negotiation mode.  
  
"I'll give you a man that we have here. We'll release him."  
  
"Your releasing Agent Shaw?"  
  
"I didn't say that. I said a man we have here."  
  
"Don't lie to me Jane. I know for a fact you only have three hostages in there. Two of my agents and a third girl. Now why don't you release the girl? She has nothing to do with this."  
  
"You want me to let you have the one who's snitching to the FBI? I don't think so. I have some business with Annabelle. Now here's the deal. You give us a helicopter on the roof at 11:59 we don't need a pilot. We take one of the agent's with us till we're out of the country then we'll release the agent. I don't give you shit till I get what I want. You give us what we want or when the ball drops, your agents are dead. That gives you only thirty-eight minutes Mr. Donovan. Happy New Years."  
  
Jane clicked the phone shut and took in the scene of the room. Annabelle was unconscious in one of the corners of the room near the balcony and near the door Jake and Alex sat back to back tied to the chairs. Two goons stood by the door and another by the balcony. Parker sat on the bureau and smiled at his wife's fast talking.   
  
"Now I know exactly why I love you," Parker said as he walked towards Jane and kissed her fiercely. Suddenly gun fire could be heard throughout the floor. "Go see what that was," he instructed and one of his men left swiftly.   
  
"Donovan's on the roof," Jane said to another one of the goons. "Go take care of him."  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
**December 31, 2001 - 11:26 PM - Park Plaza Hotel South Hallway 13th Floor - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Cody winced as he looked down the hallway. Captain Griffith had just shot one of the goons and he lay unconscious on the floor. From reports of the Boston police, Cody had learned that there were three of Price's men in the room with Price and Woo. There was another one man at each of the entrances and Griffith had just shot one. The walkie talkie came alive again and Cody listened intently.   
  
"There's another one coming your way Griff," the voice informed the duo and they both checked their guns and waited.  
  
After what seemed like hours another man came running round the corner, gun drawn. The man dropped to a knee to check his fallen comrades pulse, before he knew what was happening, the captain had stepped into the hallway.  
  
"Boston PD drop the gun and hands up!"  
  
The man dropped his gun and slowly got down on his knees and raised his hands. Slowly, Captain Griffith inched his way towards the suspect while Cody stayed in the hallway, eyes peering at the scene in front of him. Quicker than anyone would have thought, the kneeling suspect grabbed his fallen coworker's gun and was about to fire at the captain when a bullet hit him in the chest and he fell back. Captain Griffith turned to see the young federal agent, gun raised, eyes staring.  
  
"Thanks Forrester. I owe you....big,"  
  
"Yeah well I'm sure I can think of someway you can repay me," Cody said with a devilish grin and he and the captain continued.   
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
**December 31, 2001 - 11:31 PM - Park Plaza Hotel Roof - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
Frank had just made more than a few phone calls and the helicopter was on it's way. Along with sharp shooters and a second helicopter that would be following the very modern getaway car. Monica still had her gun in her hand gazing at the beautiful lights of the celebrating city in front of her. She looked at Frank and realized he was on the phone again, talking to God knows who. Monica happened to glance at the door they came through and left open and noticed it was closed.   
  
"Frank," Monica breathed. "I left the door open, and I put the brick in front of it. Now it's closed. We're locked on the roof."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Thanks for the reviews! I'm currently typing as fast as I can but I don't want to rush it and it not be as good as I want so I don't think it'll be finished now. But leave me some nice reviews and I'll finish it as soon as I get back!  
  
-Ginger-


	9. Chapter 9

****

December 31, 2001 - 11:33 PM - Park Plaza Hotel Roof - Boston, Massachusetts  
  
"What?" Donovan said angrily and rushed towards the door, hoping that Monica had been inaccurate. He cursed when he realized that her assumption had been correct. "Dammit!"  
  
At that moment, a man jumped up and hit Monica in the back with her gun, he was hidden by the shadows and neither had noticed him. He quickly grabbed Monica and had one arm around her throat and the other held a gun to her temple. With Monica's body shielding the assailant's, Donovan knew he wouldn't be able to get a clean shot off. He couldn't risk it on something so important as Monica's life.   
  
"Put the gun down Donovan," the man warned.   
  
Donovan did not speak but slowly took his other hand off his gun and slowly lowered it to the ground. Frank put his hands up in a gesture of surrender.   
  
"Kick it over here," the man instructed and Donovan did as he was told. Silently he turned on his walkie talkie so that Captain Griffith would be able to hear what was going on and hopefully send someone up to help them. He silently thanked God for the gun that was still in his ankle holster.   
  
Almost reading his thoughts, Monica quickly elbowed the man in the arm that was holding the gun, causing his arm to drop. Monica dove out of the way as Donovan shot the man in the chest with his hidden gun. Monica sat up on the ground, gasping for breath. Thought more from shock than from anything else. When she finally convinced Donovan she was alright Frank showed her a rope.   
  
"Where do you think I can tie this?" He asked, his eyes sparkling.  
  
"Frank, your not going to do what I think your going to do are you?" Monica questioned, eyebrow raised.   
  
"I know what room there in. I'm not leaving Jake and Alex alone in there. Besides the there's only one goon left, plus Price and Miss Woo," Frank explained.   
  
The walkie talkie cackled to life and Captain Griffith's voice filled Frank's jacket's pocket.   
  
"Donovan? Everything ok? Over"   
  
"Affirmative, Captain. Listen I'm scaling down to the balcony from the roof. How many of Price's men are left in the hallway? Over."  
  
"None left, sir. Agent Forrester, myself and two of my officers are making our way towards the door now. You be careful, sir. Over"  
  
"Gimme that!" Monica exclaimed, grabbing the walkie talkie from her boss' hands. "Your going to let him climb down from the roof to the balcony where there are three armed people waiting and aren't afraid to use brute force? What is this? Over"  
  
"I don't like the idea of it much either Agent Davis but that's the way things go. We're running out of time. Over."  
  
"Well you just better help him out. Over." Monica said then turned towards her boss. "Now you be careful. I don't want to be having to explain to whoever what happened to you."  
  
Donovan didn't say anything but tied the rope securely around a pipe. He had Monica hold onto one end tightly, just in case. The other end of the rope was tied around his waist and Frank placed one leg over the edge. He gripped the edge tightly and made sure he had a strong grip and slowly lowered his arms. His feet dangled and he reached one out slightly and it brushed the inside of the railing.   
  
Frank slowly placed his hands on the rope and began lowering himself. Time passed slowly for Mr. Donovan and suddenly his lower hand slipped and he slid about four feet down the rope before he caught himself. He held on tightly for a few minutes, just catching his breath. Soon he continued lowering himself slowly until his feet reached the secure ground of the balcony. Quicker than eyes could see he untied the rope around his waist and tried to peer through the almost closed curtains into the hotel room.   
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
**December 31, 2001 - 11:40 PM - Park Plaza Hotel Stairways - Boston, Massachusetts**  
  
"Time's a tickin, Agents," Jane breathed looking at the clock on the nightstand. "Looks as if your both going to die."  
  
"Correction love," Parker said gently, indicating Annabelle's unconscious form in the corner of the room closest to the door. "All three of them are going to die. Why don't we wake up sleeping beauty now anyways. She's had this date with death for a long time."  
  
"Let me do it Parker," Jane pleaded. She was about to say more when a noise was heard from the balcony. "What was that?"  
  
"Carlos, check that out....now!" Price bellowed and his only remaining goon placed on of his guns on the table near the door and put the other gun in his hand before he slinked towards the door.   
  
He stepped onto the balcony and looked around, when he didn't see anything he took another step onto the balcony and out of Price's and Jane's eyesight. When Frank was satisfied with the man's positioning, he swiftly hit the man on the back of the head with his gun, knocking him out cold. Thinking quickly, Donovan grabbed the man before he could hit the floor knowing the noise would cause alarm in the room. Though unfortunately Donovan forgot about the man's gun, which fell to the cement ground with a thud.  
  
"Carlos what's the noise?" Jane questioned. When no response came she looked at her husband. "Where the hell do you get these guys they are all horrible. Screw him I'm calling Donovan back."  
  
Jane heard the ringing of her own phone echo from nearby and her eyes grew wide. Immediately Parker rushed to the balcony, gun drawn, before he could even take in the situation Donovan was on top of him. Jane couldn't see the action but heard the noise and rushed towards Jake and Alex. Grabbing the knife off the nightstand she slit the ropes holding Jake to the chair but left the ones that held his arms. She pulled him to his feet and placed the gun at his temple. If Donovan took down Parker she sure as hell wasn't going with him. Husband or not she wasn't being screwed.   
  
That's when she heard the gunshot. Jake felt her shake and tremble as heard it but Jane only pressed the gun harder to his head. Afraid to call to her possibly fallen husband, Jane slowly began backing towards the door. Confirming her fear, Donovan stepped into the hotel room, gun drawn. He had been able to turn back on his walkie talkie before stepping into the room so that Captain Griffith would know what was going on.   
  
"Put the gun down, Jane, and we'll get an ambulance for Parker," Donovan slowly turned into negotiation mode.  
  
"He's not dead?" She asked, voice trembling, tears beginning in her large oval eyes.   
  
"No he's not Jane, and it's not too late. If you let him go. They will know your cooperation and I can help you. But you have to let him go," Donovan explained, taking a step inside the room.   
  
"I'm not going down with him," Jane said, her eyes suddenly becoming remarkably clear. Quicker than anyone could realize, she removed the gun from Jakes head and shot at Donovan. Frank dove out of the way, revealing Parker standing behind him, a bullet logged in his stomach, blood spilling out over his hands.   
  
"No!" Jane screamed, and dropped her grip on Jake's tied hands. "Your all going to die!"  
  
Miss Woo aimed to shoot at Alex but Jake dove at the chair knocking it over, and going with it. Alex gasped when she noticed the blood spilling from his arm and squirmed to get free. Another gunshot filled the room and Jane's eyes widened for the second time that night.  
  
"Who's going to die now?" Annabelle cooed, as Jane dropped to the floor, dead. Lowering the gun in her hand that she had taken from the nearby table, Miss Jackson stared at the other members of the room. Donovan was already radioing for help making his way over to Jake and Alex. Where Jake was trying to untie Alex's ropes with one hand. Donovan eased Jake away and to the bed, giving him a corner of the bedspread to hold to his arm. Alex said nothing but untied the rest of her ropes.  
  
"Thanks," Donovan said walking to Annabelle and taking the gun from her. Then, he placed his hands under her arms and hoisted her onto the other bed, her knee still unable to support her weight. Seconds later, EMTs burst into the room, rushing to Jake, the only one they immediately noticed as hurt. With one last look over his shoulder at Annabelle, Jake was whisked out of the room and she was left alone with her thoughts.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow, First off I apologize for not updating sooner. I kinda had some writers block, I know how It's going to end but I didn't know how to go abouts this part. I had SATs (I got a 1330!) and my prom (which was awesome) and SAT II's (which i took this morning and had to write an essay on the word 'however'.....don't ask) But yes yes I know it's no excuse no excuse at all. But the next chapter will be the second to last then the epilogue, the next chapter will be short but I dont kno if I'll add the epilogue into that instead, well I dunno you'll have to see lol Thinking bout a sequel already got many many ideas but i dunno if u guys want it ya know. We'll see!  
  
Does anyone know how to make things in italics or bold? I really need to know lol   
  
Thank you so much Deana, Stephanie, Gypsy and Morghan for the awesome reviews!  
  
-Ginger- 


	10. Chapter 10/Epilogue

__

Hey everyone the italics are either thoughts or the song thanks to Deana for teaching me italics lol I went back through everything and changed it and added bold and stuff lol

+++++++++++++++++++++++

January 1, 2002 - 12:59 AM - Park Plaza Hotel - Boston, Massachusetts  


Jake didn't know what to think as he waited in the stretcher in the elevator. He had insisted he could walk but Alex and the other EMTs would have nothing of it. Worriedly, Jake glanced at Alex, knowing she had already turned into "mother-mode" and he would be in trouble. She might put up a tough exterior but Jake knew she wanted to be a mother and even though Alex didn't have any children, he already knew she would be great at it. Despite the fact that it was only a mission, Alex had still fallen in love with Carlos. And even though she chose not to be with him, Jake knew it was killing her inside. _But I'm not like Alex_ he thought _I don't fall in love on the job. I didn't._

Jake had been so immersed in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard Alex talking until she smacked him lightly on the back of his head. 

"Have you been listening to a word I've said Jake?" Alex said, her hands on her hips as the elevator doors opened into the lobby. "If you ever do that again I swear to God I will kill you myself! I mean Christ Jake what were you thinking anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe saving your life!" Jake shouted back.

"Please miss, don't upset the patient," one of the Emergency Medical Technicians said thoughtfully.

"Me? But he's the one...." Alex began before she was interrupted by another of the previous EMT's coworkers.

"Please Miss, be quiet or we won't allow you in the ambulance,"

Jake was trying to keep himself from laughing, knowing full well that would only aggravate her more if he laughed. They had just shut the ambulance doors and the siren roared to life when he realized that they would probably be taking Annabelle to the same hospital they we're taking him. 

"She's going to be fine you know," Alex said as if reading his thoughts. "Everything's going to be fine."

++++++++++

January 1, 2002 - 3:59 PM - MASS General Hospital - Boston, Massachusetts

The drugs that she hoped where to help her sleep were doing quite the opposite. She had been admitted almost three hours ago after X-rays and CAT scans and now all she wanted to do was go to sleep and hopefully wake up knowing it had been all a dream. A dream or a nightmare she hadn't decided yet. The head agent, she forget his name, Donovan or something like that, had come to see her earlier for her statement. He knew about her working for the FBI and he knew about everything. Including her and Jake. She wondered if she would be able to see him or if he'd just leave and fly back to Chicago. What would he tell her uncle? What would her uncle, the priest think of what she had done with her life?

"Miss Jackson, I'm glad to see that your awake," her doctor, Dr. Jamison, said as she walked into the small room. "We have the results of your tests. You have a minor concussion which is why you've remained awake, your pain medication has been a non-drowsy formula. Your knee doesn't look as bad as we originally thought. The swelling has gone down significantly and it appears as if it's only a hairline fracture of the knee. We'll set that shortly and you'll be in a cast for about 4-5 weeks."

Just as she finished and scanned over her clipboard, Jake walked in, his arm in a sling. The Dr. Jamison recognized him, and quietly excused herself as Jake came down to sit on the chair closest to the bed.

"How's your arm?" Annabelle asked, apprehensively. 

"It's fine. I'll live," Jake said, glancing directly into her eyes. "You know I go back to Chicago in a few hours. I want you to come with me. I don't know what this week was, but I know I want to find out. Please say that you'll come back with me."

Annabelle didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. He didn't love her like she loved him. Even if he did, she knew his job should always come first. She wasn't going to stand around and get in his way. 

__

If you should stay  
I would only be in your way   


"I can't Jake. Your only lying to yourself you don't love me," Annabelle said and looked away. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew it would be for the best.

__

If you should stay  
I would only be in your way   


"Belle, listen to me. I don't know what exactly happened between us but I know it's worth trying."

He was undercover. She was undercover. It wasn't love.

__

So please go, but always know   
I'll think of you every step of the way

It wasn't love. But what was it? All Annabelle could think of was, he made me feel safe when I was in the most unsafe place of my life. That she would never forget. 

__

Bitter sweet memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  


They went ice skating. No one had ever gone ice skating with her. 

__

So goodbye, please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you need  


Jake looked at her, her face was still turned the other way but he could see her tears. She couldn't mean all those things could she? Suddenly Jake thought of Sunny, and of Quito. Two men he knew would be hunting him. What if those grudges spilled over to her? He didn't want her to be hurt because of him. Maybe he could have fallen in love with her. But he didn't want her to be hurt. Again. 

I'd be no good for him, Belle thought, chancing a glance back at him. He shouldn't have to worry about her. 

__

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you dreamed of  


"You we're undercover. I was undercover," Belle began, tears spilling out of her eyes. "It wasn't love. It was work"

She turned away again, unable to lie to those eyes. Those eyes that saw right through her. He was the only one who ever really knew her. Who ever made her feel whole. But he didn't deserve to be tied down by her. 

__

And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love

One day, she thought, I'll go visit my uncle and I'll find out he's happy and that I was just another assignment. As I was. He was never in love with me, he was undercover. 

"Maybe your right. But you know where to find me," Jake said slowly getting up. 

"Please," Belle said slowly. "Don't say anything about this to my uncle."

"No problem," Jake said then turned his back forever on Annabelle.

__

I will always love you

+++++++++++++++++++++

****

June 19, 2002 - 3:59 PM - Brooks Cemetery - Woburn, Massachusetts

It was the hottest day of the year when a young blonde woman, stepped slowly from her green car. She placed her sunglasses over her eyes and her hand on her swollen stomach. 

She walked slowly through the graves, flowers in her hand until she found the one she was looking for. 

"Hey honey. It's been one year. It hardly seems as if your gone," Annabelle said placing her other hand on her stomach as well. "I know I should tell him, but I can't ruin his life with a baby. We'll be fine. I was thinking of naming her Regina if she was a girl. Or If it's a boy, then I'll name him after his father. What do you think?"

__

The End

++++++++++++++++++++++++  


Well the story is finally over what do you think? If you want a sequel just let me know k I'll be happy to oblige! I already have some great ideas. But otherwise it could end there figure thats how an episode would end ya know. Well I hope you liked it thank you to Deana, Gypsy, Stephanie, Lionpaws, Morghan and Nicky for your great reviews I hope you guys liked it!

-Ginger-  


__

  


  


  



End file.
